Princess of Pirates
by ChocolateCherryGenesis
Summary: Leena's father was Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Pirates. After successfully stopping an attempt on her father's life, both she and the assassin are sent back in time––to when her father was still just the Captain of the ship Going Merry.


**Story**: Princess of Pirates

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _One Piece_.

**Author**: ChocolateCherryGenesis

**Summary**: Leena's father was Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Pirates. After successfully stopping an attempt on her father's life, both she and the assassin are sent back in time––to when her father was still just the Captain of the ship _Going Merry_.

**Published**: Saturday, September 29, 2012

**Notes**: This won't follow canon much. Why? Because I haven't read One Piece in a _Very Long Time_ (Yes, that is capitalized) and I can't be bothered to read hundreds of chapters of manga just to make this story closer to the original. So there. Oh, I almost forgot: please enjoy. And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Heiress of the Pirate Kingdom

* * *

_Before she knew what she was doing, she had already run to her father and pushed him aside spreading out her arms wide to protect him._

* * *

A long-haired teenaged girl stood leaning against the railing of her ship, the Elegant Lady. "It's good to finally be back at sea!" she exclaimed, looking down at the waves underneath her.

The _Elegant Lady_ was a fine ship, with a Captain to match. Captain Monkey D. Leena––daughter of the King of Pirates as well as the Fifth Pirate General of her father's fleet. Her hair was black, falling to her waist in waves. She was currently wearing her school uniform, but she would probably change into more casual clothing soon.

"Leena! Stop it! You'll fall!" a worried voice rang behind her.

The teenaged girl spun around to smile at her best friend, Roronoa Marianne. "Don't be silly! Besides, I'm the best swimmer of all my crew!" she laughed.

Marianne was the daughter of Roronoa Zoro, the famous swordmaster. Marianne and Leena had been raised together––going to the same school, learning from the same friends of their fathers––until they were almost sisters. Unlike Leena, whose personality was very similar to her father, Marianne was very shy and introverted, almost the opposite of her own father.

Marianne was a few inches taller than Leena. Her hair was also brown and long, but it was kept in two businesslike braids. Marianne had inherited the unique Santōryū, _Three Swords Style_, of her father, and she loved the art of swords with her whole heart, but she hated fighting. In fact, she hated fighting so much that she purposefully handicapped herself by wearing glasses so that she could better control her power. She was almost always with a book or journal in hand, following only a few steps behind Leena.

Marianne sighed, sitting down on the polished wood deck with her back to the railing.

Leena grinned. "See? Even you can't deny that!"

Marianne glanced up from her book. "I don't really care if you get yourself wet, but we'll be late to the Mainland if we have to fish you out of the water."

Leena sulked. "So my personal safety wasn't ever a concern?" she pouted.

"Leena," Marianne said with a puff of annoyance. "You are the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy. You're the inheritor of the Pirate Kingdom, the strongest force on earth. It would take a _bomb_ to even put a _scratch_ on you if you were serious."

Leena sat down next to her clumsily, landing without balance on the deck. "You have a point there. So what's up?"

Marianne showed her the page she was reading. "I'm trying to find the place where your father found the treasure map of Gol D. Roger."

"So you're still trying to find the spot where father found the _One Piece_?"

"Your father promised that I could use the legendary sword set _Aegis_ if I could tell him where the _One Piece_ is located," Marianne said with determination in her eyes.

Leena smiled. "That was three years ago, Marianne. You're still trying to win that set, aren't you?"

Marianne was suddenly not the shy, clumsy girl that she often appeared to be, but the elegant, confident swordsmistress that she had been raised to be. "The Aegis sword set is made of the metal Mithril, forged by the blacksmith Clanghammer! It's the single most perfect blade set in history! To even be able to see a blade would be a great honor!"

Leena laughed lightly at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm glad. I want to protect my own dream too."

Marianne was suddenly her regular shy self again. "Really? You don't think that I'm being silly for still trying to find the One Piece?"

Leena laughed again. "Not at all! It would be pretty hypocritical of me, since I'm still trying to earn my throne, after all!"

Marianne gave a small smile. Leena had been extremely careful with the power that she wielded as daughter of Monkey D. Luffy, ever since she was a little girl. She was determined that she would earn her title as Princess of the Pirates, trying to be the best Captain of her ship that she could possibly be.

A huge wave suddenly hit the side of their ship.

Before any other waves could join it, Leena was already at her place behind the wheel and snapping out orders to her loyal crew. "All hands prepare for battle! That wasn't a natural wave, mates! Marianne, what do we have on our hands?" Leena asked, turning to her Second-in-Command.

Marianne had already drawn her First Sword, standing in front of her Captain protectively, already in her stance and eyes flicking from place to place as she tried to find the source of those abnormally large waves. "I don't know," she said calmly, calculating the threat upon their ship and her Captain. "It wasn't the right pattern to be a fish or sea monster––that leaves a talented fighter or a Fruit User."

Hearing the last, Leena left the wheel to a member of her crew and prepared for battle herself. After all, a regular pirate or a minor sea monster could easily be taken care of by any member of her crew––a powerful fighter or Fruit User was another matter. They were usually much more tricky and she couldn't afford to hang back when it had targeted her ship and crew.

There were a few more waves, and a crack of thunder, but all they could see was the dark waters around them, rolling back and forth and crashing loudly against each other. Suddenly, a black ship with tattered sails appeared right next to them, gliding impossibly on the stormy waters, before vanishing again.

As the sky rapidly cleared of clouds, Leena frowned. "I have to tell my father about this."

[] [] [] [] []

Monkey D. Luffy sighed. He was surrounded by silent Marines, he wasn't allowed to be loud or energetic without insulting them politically, his throne was unbearably uncomfortable after sitting here a few hours, and his daughter was due to arrive any minute.

He wanted to be up hanging colorful banners and getting a warm family dinner ready, but it would have to wait until the Meeting was over with. Though he loved being King of the Pirates, it was troublesome having to meet with all the Marines every two years to go over agreements and boundaries.

It was even more troublesome considering that pirates considered pretty much any sea-connected piece of land fair game, not even mentioning the sea itself––and so did the Marines. And so, while they never actually set official boundaries, there were a few agreements. Marines and Pirates hated each other, so it was impossible to stop skirmishes. It was, however, possible to set a few ground rules.

Just simple pieces of common sense––which most people didn't have, it seemed. Obvious things like "Don't attack the Main Marine Base," and "Attacking the Pirate King is really, _really_ stupid."

Still, he was bored and waiting for the last few members of his Ten Generals to walk into the Meeting Room in the Mainland.

Finally, just as Luffy was about to just give up and start the meeting anyways, his daughter opened the double doors with a clang and marched directly in front of the throne.

She was a sight to see, Luffy admitted proudly. She wore a red shirt with gold buttons, similar to the one he had worn in his own youth, and a black skirt that reached to her knees. Her feet were tucked into thick black boots, and her brown hair was brushed to a shine. A pair of white dress gloves was on her hands, and a fancy black coat with golden buttons and cuffs hung off her shoulders like a cape.

She really did look like the Princess of Pirates.

Just behind her was Marianne, still dressed in her school uniform. The golden shirt had black buttons on the right side of the shirt, a white bow at the collar. The skirt was similar to Leena's––Leena had gotten used to the school uniform and liked to wear a skirt when it was practical. On her own shoulders was a copy of the coat on Leena's shoulders, though it was red with silver buttons and cuffs. At her side were three swords, all tied together with a decorated silver cord.

Even though she seemed to be a non-threat with her modest appearance, the three swords spoke for themselves. Everyone in the world knew that any person who could properly use the Santōryū (there had been a few impostors in the past that weren't worth mentioning), was able to take care of themselves.

Leena stopped a few yards away, bowing down respectfully. "Your Majesty, Fifth General reporting," she said. Then she jumped up and rushed to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again, father!" she said enthusiastically. Marianne likewise greeted her own father, Zoro, though not quite as loudly.

Luffy stood up as his daughter took her place in the line at his side. "Alright . . . Now that the last of my Generals has arrived, it is time to start the Meeting. Let's start with the Concerns of the Marines on the small chain of islands connecting Wona Island and Mericosa . . ."

This would definitely be a long day. If he was fortunate. Usually the main concerns––which were the only real things he had to listen to––were done in two days. There were times when he got lucky, though, and the main concerns lasted only one day.

[] [] [] [] []

"Leena!" her mother cried. "It's so good to see you!"

Leena looked up at her mother, the only person that Luffy was completely unable to argue with. Her mother was beautiful, it was painfully obvious. And she was ladylike, too. Even the Pirates always treated her with respect, though her only abilities were basic knowledge of running a ship and (admittedly) rather good marksmanship––though Ussopp was much better.

Leena smiled. "It's good to be home!" she said, sitting down at the table in the kitchen in her father's ship––_Thousand Sunny_. "Where's Uncle Sanji?" Leena could see a family meal ready, but Sanji the cook was nowhere to be found.

Her mother gave her an affectionate look, a smile faintly on her face. "You'll see."

Leena felt a slight disturbance in the air. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Hm?" her mother asked, looking at her daughter, puzzled. "What?"

Leena concentrated, bolting upwards when she felt it again just a moment later. "That! I'm sorry, mother, but I have to go!" she shouted, running across the kitchen and striving to reach the deck. There, outside, was the black ship from earlier, tattered sails still swaying eerily in the breeze.

Ussopp was already taking aim with a gun, one eye closed shut in concentration. A second later, Luffy and Zoro had taken the front positions, preparing to meet this ship's crew––whether friend or foe. Marianne quietly settled herself at Leena's right side, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

The deck was still a bit of a mess. Though Franky took good care of the ship, Leena and Marianne had taken all their luggage and dropped it on the deck, too tired from the debates in the Meeting to bother putting them away until after dinner.

From the dusty deck of the other ship, a figure walked slowly towards them. He was tall, clothed in a tattered cloak that flapped in the breeze. The face barely visible underneath the dark folds was young, male, and twisted into a confident smirk. On either hand was a fingerless glove, making the pirates take into consideration that he might be some sort of close-combat fighter.

Luffy smiled. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"I am Mark Verinas, son of Ramon Verinas, Captain of the Strong Arm Pirates," the boy said. He couldn't have been any older than sixteen, really. His eyes widened with rage. "I will have my revenge!"

Luffy frowned, turning to Zoro and lowering his voice. "Um, who's Ramon again?"

Zoro sighed at his Captain's low mental capacity, tempted to skewer himself on his own swords. Luffy was sometimes so awfully _stupid_. "Ramon is one of the pirate captains that you fought on our second journey through the Grand Line."

"Oy! Don't you dare tell me that you can't remember!" the boy shouted.

"Sorry," Luffy said. "But nope."

The boy was furious. He leapt impressively the distance between the two ships, landing on the deck and charing toward the Pirate King. "I'll kill you!" he said, fist clenched and ready.

Before Luffy could move, the boy used some sort of ability to quickly move behind him. While the Rubber Rubber Fruit caused most injuries to have no effect, with pirates it was usually better safe than sorry with attacks such as this. He tried to spin around before the skilled and swift fist could connect, but Leena had been closer to the boy from her position at his flank.

Leena struck her leg out, sending Mark Verinas flying a few feet before he flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, standing up in a defensive stance with eyes darting from side to side with some measure of panic. He was surrounded by pirates on all sides, all of them members of the Straw Hat Pirates and the strongest people alive.

As Luffy ran forward the meet the intruder on his ship, Zoro backed away slightly, at Luffy's side and prepared to help him, but staying out of the fight. This fight seemed to be between Luffy and Mark Varinas. Leena frowned, but she too relaxed her stance. Her father could take care of himself, and she could always jump in if it necessary.

The fight was obviously in Luffy's favor. Mark Varinas was good, but Luffy could have defeated him in an instant if it was needed. Luffy was trying to quietly stop the boy without hurting him too badly.

But then the balance of the battle changed. Mark Varinas suddenly froze and raised his arms toward the sky, chanting words that Leena hadn't heard before. However, faint in her ears, she could hear the singing of many voices at once. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already run to her father and pushed him aside spreading out her arms wide to protect him.

A large circle of light expanded from Mark Varinas's hands, until it covered that entire part of the deck.

Marianne had followed Leena closely, drawing her swords to protect the Pirate Princess from harm as she knocked her own father away from the gathering energy.

Luffy reached a hand toward his daughter from his place sprawled on the deck from where she'd pushed him, shouting with desperation.

"LEENA!"

Before the Straw Hat Pirates's very eyes, the light faded, leaving nothing behind.

Marianne, Leena, and Mark Verinas had all disappeared. There was nothing on the deck except for the wide-eyed Luffy and Zoro, hands reaching for their missing daughters.

[] [] [] [] []

Leena's eyes squinted at the bright sunlight. "Marianne?" she asked.

There was no answer.

Leena frowned, turning over in the sand and standing up. She reached a hand to her head, seeing a small trickle of blood from a cut. "What . . . What happened?" she wondered, staring out at the sea. "Where am I?"


End file.
